


Natasha Finds Out

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Almost Sex, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, embarrassing Clint for the greater good, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky are enjoying an evening at Clint's apartment when Natasha shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Finds Out

"There you are," Clint said grabbing Bucky's shirt and pulling him into the apartment.

Bucky couldn't help but laugh.

The pair have been seeing each other for about a month now. It's been almost a month of secret dates and meeting at Clint's apartment when they could. They haven't told the others, yet. They wanted to make sure it was something worth an announcement first.

**Hours Later**

The two men were on the couch. Clint was straddling Bucky's lap, his hands working on the other man's belt as they kissed. Bucky smiled as he swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped Clint's pants.

"Fuck," Clint breathed as Bucky rubbed his erection through the boxer briefs. Which were purple, of course.

"Do you like that?" Bucky asked with feigned innocence. He slid his metal hand into the back of Clint's jeans to grab his ass.

"You know it," Clint replied. He finally got Bucky's belt undone and started working on the button and zipper of the pants.

Bucky stood up, taking Clint with him. He dropped Clint onto the couch, removing his pants and underwear in one swift move. He did the same with his own pants and briefs before laying on top of Clint.

They were exploring each others bodies with hands and mouths when the door opened.

"Clint, I brought pizza! I hope you have beer," Natasha called as the door shut.

Clint and Bucky both jumped up and tried to find something to cover themselves with.

"Oh, you have company," Natasha said walking into the room. "Hi, Bucky."

"Hi, Natasha," Bucky said holding Clint's discarded shirt over himself.

"Learn to knock, Nat!" Clint yelled. He looked pretty ridiculous holding a couch cushion over his crotch.

"I never had to knock before. Maybe you should remember to lock your door," she said, still smiling.

"I forgot," Clint mumbled looking at the floor.

"Get distracted?" She asked walking further into the room. She dropped a pizza box on the coffee table, walked through the room and sat on the chair opposite the door. Clint and Bucky moved as she did so that they were always facing her.

"You two are hilarious. Afraid I might see a penis or an ass. Go get dressed," she said picking up the TV remote.

Bucky grabbed their clothes and they escaped to Clint's bedroom.

They got dressed in silence.

"You okay?" Clint asked before they left the room.

"Yeah. I just wasn't quite ready to tell everyone. I liked having you to myself. Not that I'm ashamed, or anything. I just... I liked having something that not everyone knew about," Bucky said.

Clint pulled Bucky close and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"I understand," Clint whispered against Bucky's hair.

"Everyone knows more about me than I know about me. This was something no one knew. Something just for me," Bucky continued.

"Nat won't tell anyone if we don't want her to," Clint said. "She is very good at keeping secrets."

Bucky just nodded.

 

Natasha watched the two men come out of the bedroom. Clint had his usual smile on his face. Bucky looked scared.

Bucky sat on the couch first. All stiff and uncomfortable. Clint ducked into the kitchen, returning with a six pack of cheap beer. He tossed one at Natasha, who caught it with ease. He handed Bucky one with a smile. Bucky took it without even looking up from his lap. Clint grabbed two slices of pizza out of the box before sitting down. He handed one to Bucky. Bucky took it with a whispered "thanks".

"This stays between us," Clint said looking at Natasha. The smile was gone, his eyes serious.

"My lips are sealed," Natasha said.

Clint just nodded.

"How long have you two been keeping this secret?" She asked.

"About a month," Bucky answered quietly.

"I'm impressed. Keeping something like this from everyone for a month? Wow," she said.

"Thanks," Clint said.

"But, with me helping it will be much easier," she said grinning.

Clint and Bucky just laughed. Natasha noticed that Bucky's laugh seemed forced.

Natasha was never one for false reassurances, but she felt like she should say something. After almost a year, Bucky was finally starting to open up and be Bucky Barnes, not the Winter Soldier. She knew he had some rough patches, and his memories were still mostly Swiss cheese. But he was getting better. But at that moment, Natasha could see him start to close off. And if he started to close off, Steve was going to notice and start asking questions. Then this whole thing was out in the open, and everyone would be involving themselves. That's not what Bucky and Clint needed. She understood the desire to not share everything with the team. She thought about what she could say as they all ate.

"You know, Clint had a crush on you since he was a kid," she said when the pizza was gone.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Natasha!" Clint yelled.

"It's true. He always thought you were the best looking member of the Howling Commandos. He told me so," Natasha continued.

"When did he tell you this?" Bucky asked. She noticed his shoulders were becoming less hunched. His face more expressive.

"When they found Steve in the ice," Natasha replied. "He was _very_ expressive about how attractive he thought you were."

"Oh my god, Nat," Clint groaned. Bucky smiled at the other man.

"He went to the exhibit at the Smithsonian all the time," Natasha said.

"Twice, Nat, I went twice," Clint said.

"It was way more times than that. Did he show you his comic book collection?" Natasha asked Bucky.

"Comic book collection?" Bucky questioned looking at Clint.

"Those old Captain America comics with you as Steve's sidekick. He has most of them," Natasha answered.

"Coulson gave me his duplicates," Clint said.

"I hated those things," Bucky said. "They made me some kid. I'm a year older than Steve."

"We know," Natasha said with a smile.

"And that outfit? Short-shorts and tights? No thanks," Bucky said with a laugh.

"I think Clint would _love_ to see you in that outfit now," Natasha said.

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Clint begged.

"Clint is ticklish," Natasha said.

"I know," Bucky said.

"I should have locked the door. Why didn't I lock the door?" Clint muttered.

"And what's up with his purple obsession?" Bucky asked.

"It's my lucky color," Clint said.

Natasha and Bucky both looked at him, eyes disbelieving. 

"You need a new lucky color," Bucky said.

"Why? I always walk away from shit," Clint said.

They both just blinked at him.

"Eventually. Eventually I always walk away from shit," Clint said.

"He has a personal relationship with every dumpster in the city," Natasha said looking at Bucky.

"Not every dumpster! I've only been thrown into, like, five," Clint said.

"Sounds like Steve from before," Bucky said with a laugh. "I think he got beat up in every alley in Brooklyn."

"Yeah, let's talk about Steve," Clint said.

"Nah, everyone knows everything about Stevie. I wanna know more embarrassing stuff about you," Bucky said winking at Clint.

"I'll tell you more later. When he's not around to interrupt," Natasha said.

"Deal," Bucky said.

Clint just groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
